Through the Years
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Annabeth's relationship through the years. Enjoy. It's filled with fluff and fun. Sorry if it's not so good. Please R AND R! :


Through the Years

(Percy's P.O.V.)

Today was probably one of the best days ever, my 17th birthday. It was just so amazing because so much has happened over the last year. I have the most perfect girlfriend in the world, Annabeth Chase, my mom married Paul, and I've become a counselor at Camp Half Blood. So I was sitting on my living room couch tapping my fingers on the coffee table anxiously. See I knew Annabeth was planning me a surprise party because last week I was just getting home from the movies with Grover a tad bit early and I passed by the kitchen where Annabeth was chatting with my mom about how they should set up the party. I immediately ran out of the house and back to Grover's where I then got really happy and started thinking about how much fun it would be. So today is the day and the party is at 1PM and it's exactly 12:55. So close, just five more minutes. What the heck can I do for five minutes? My ADHD seized every tiny part of the room, the small dandelion in the glass vase, the picture of the grey-eyed girl on the wall, stuff like that. But the picture of Annabeth got me thinking of how far we've come in our relationship. I mean of course we argue in like every conversation but still during those conversations sometimes we could kiss in the middle and that would be completely normal. When I first met Annabeth after the Minotaur attack all I thought of her was a pretty, California girl who I would only see this one time. Obviously when I met her I thought she was unique. I mean she had the whole California look with her long golden hair that "curled like a princesses", her long tan legs, and her ratty T-shirt and jeans. But her eyes were different. They were stormy grey sparkling with happiness, but I could tell this girl had a story to tell and her life hadn't always been easy. Little did I know we would save each others lives at least 10 times that year? The second year at camp we became closer friends and I may have even had an inkling of feelings for her that year. We saved Grover, the girl goat, and I was turned into a "cute" guinea pig. The third year was bad. Annabeth was captured and I knew I definitely had feelings for her because all I could think was "I need to save her" The feeling of my best friend being ripped away from me was like a knife in the heart. I even met Aphrodite during the quest of course she told me about my love for Annabeth and blah blah blah but that just made me more determined. When she I thought Artemis was going to call her name to be a Hunter I almost died on the spot but luckily Annabeth wasn't going to be taken away from me again. The fourth year at camp was hard. Annabeth led the quest to the Labyrinth and we got lost, scared, and just weren't having fun anymore. Until Annabeth and I got to Mt. St. Helen's, our first kiss. Annabeth kissed me out of fear but it still made my brain melt. Then I fell in love with Calypso and Rachel came on the quest. My life became complicated. Annabeth was non-stop jealously. Personally I still don't know why she was jealous. At that time I was the one with feelings for her not the other way around. But luckily I made it out of the Labyrinth and that year alive. Thank the gods. The fifth year at camp was ok there are not even words to describe it. It was crazy, dangerous, insane, weird, and did I mention dangerous. Anyway so the first thing I did was take a bath in the River Styx. All I have to say with that experience is "OW". But Annabeth did save my life there even if she wasn't there. I had to imagine one thing to keep me attached to my mortal life and that was Annabeth. When we fought together everything was going according to plan until Ethan N. (don't know how to spell his last name) decided to try and stab me in my weak spot. But Annabeth decided to save my life once again by jumping right in front of the knife. I was literally Freaking Out at that moment. Seeing one of the bravest people I know laying on a couch with blood dripping down her stomach and sweat dripping down her face was horrifying. That was the moment I knew I had to defeat Kronos. So with the help of all my friends and my parents I did defeat Kronos. The gods called us to the council for our gifts, Annabeth got to be architect of Olympus, Tyson got a new Stick, Grover got to be part of the council, but when they offered me to be a god all I could think of was Annabeth, but don't tell anyone I said that, so I declined. But I did get a good gift. Back at camp that year things were different but in a better way. And I got my girlfriend and all my friends that survived are continuing to be my friends.

"SURPRISE" I heard. I saw all my camp friends, my parents, Rachel, and of course Annabeth walking into the room with a big blue cake. Annabeth practically tackled me with a hug. "You didn't think I would forget your birthday Seaweed Brain" In response I pecked her on the cheek.

"Ok the lovebirds need to stop loving, now let's party!" Clarisse screamed. Everyone got up and started dancing to whatever song was on the radio.

I was surprised to see that some of the gods were even there. Dionysus was there playing with the boom box and serving drinks, my dad was off in the corner talking to Apollo. And even Athena came but her excuse was "my daughter begged me to come and I didn't want to disappoint her." Annabeth and I were in another room talking, she was laid down on my lap with her fingers intertwined with mine. "You're the best!" I told her. "Well I couldn't just let you be without everyone on your 17th birthday." She answered. "Well why'd you bring Rachel I thought you hated her."

"Well she begged to come and I can't disobey the Oracle"

"Sure, sure"

"You're such a seaweed brain." She said, turning around to face me. Then she kissed me with so much passion my brain began to melt and my face turned bright red. But I kissed her back and we stayed like that for a while, until Athena came over and ripped Annabeth off of me. "You're lucky; you are even allowed to be my daughter's friends now don't push it by kissing her."

"Yes Lady Athena." I said with a hint of sarcasm. She left.

I kissed Annabeth once more and said, "This is the best birthday ever."


End file.
